Ziegel Muveriffa Loki
"Curiosity killed the cat. And satisfaction brought it back." Para disfrutar plenamente del artículo se recomienda escuchar de fondo el tema personal del rolero "Nomad". Ziegel Muveriffa Loki (シエゲル・ムベリファ・ロキ, Shiegeru Muberifa Roki) ''es un rolero de clasificación S-Rank originario de Akatsuki Org y fue el líder de Nisshoku y también de Konoha Revolution. También co-fundó y perteneció al Clan Shihuko pero renunció al apellido después de un par de años. En AMBITIOUS es conocido como '''Lord Embee, '''derivado de la pronunciación de las letras "M" y "B" en inglés, acrónimo de ''mexican bitch ''(trad. perra mexicana) y es parte del escuadrón de inteligencia de AMBITIOUS, Team Bravo. Personalidad Loki es un rolero malicioso al que le gusta agitar y prosperar el caos. Parece tener un ávido gusto por el conflicto y las disputas a grande escala, algo visto repetidamente en sus intentos de enemistarse con sus compañeros de rol. Es característico su aire de grandeza y la arrogante forma que tiene de verse a sí mismo, al grado de llamar "niños" a roleros de su mismo rango o provocar abiertamente a varios de sus compañeros para que lo ataquen al mismo tiempo. Él habla de sus habilidades con mucho orgullo y es común que menosprecie el poder de sus oponentes para provocarlos, algo a lo que irónicamente él mismo es susceptible, pues no toma de buen modo los retos ni los cuestionamientos acerca de su poder. Cuando decide participar en una pelea procura hacerlo en contra de roleros que previamente fueron sus aliados o que posean una fuerza meritoria, ya que batirse en combate con ellos le causa gran satisfacción. Nunca se le ha visto realizando algo a favor de una causa altruista y cuando ha hecho algo en beneficio de otro fue por egoísmo, para su único y exclusivo beneficio. No necesariamente tiende a causar daños pero en cuanto ofrece su participación realmente está manipulando o esperando recuperar esa inversión en el futuro. Es muy común que se haga cargo de roleros que parecen (al menos desde su punto de vista) estar fuera de control, sobretodo si se trata de mujeres o roleros de menor categoría a la suya, a los que acusa de estar "fuera de lugar". Habilidades y Poderes Combate Loki es uno de los roleros más viejos y más fuertes que existen en la historia de Akatsuki Org y Nisshoku. Sus habilidades de combate lo han mantenido como uno de los miembros más peligrosos los últimos años. También posee una enorme cantidad de experiencia de combate (empezó a combatir a los 13 años), siendo uno de los roleros de CRR más antiguos que hay junto con Aino Styler, Kaiser, Phill y Max, si estos dos últimos aún rolearan. Su estilo de combate se centra en el uso de técnicas y estrategias para abrumar a su oponente. Sus ataques por sí solos, sin embargo, tienen el suficiente poder para disuadir a roleros de recibirlos imprudentemente. Una de las cosas que hace a Loki un poderoso combatiente es la facilidad que tiene para utilizar casi cualquier tipo de técnica. Además es uno de los más rápidos en comprender cómo funcionan las habilidades de sus enemigos, sus fuerzas y sus limitaciones. Trampas Otra de las razones por las que es peligroso acercarse a él es su premeditado uso de trampas. Sin importar de quién se trate, Loki aprovechará cualquier oportunidad para tomar medidas que le aseguren una ventaja sobre sus aliados en el futuro, ya que considera las alianzas con otros roleros como acuerdos que podrían cambiar en cualquier momento. Enfrentar a Loki es enfrentar una serie de engaños premeditados. Sus enemigos deben ser especialmente cuidadosos al encontrarse con él, pues cualquier interacción suya es una oportunidad para colar sus maquinaciones. Inteligencia Repetidamente ha mostrado ser un rolero bastante astuto, capaz de manejar situaciones adversas en pleno control y organización. Un claro testamento de su inteligencia es lo difícil que resulta engañarle. Durante su tiempo en Akatsuki Org descubrió que un miembro estaba filtrando información al enemigo. También descubrió la falsa identidad de varios roleros que se hicieron pasar por aliados suyos, como Nair, su antigua mano derecha. Otros roleros, como Tensuke, intentaron esconder su identidad frente a Loki y pretender ser una persona desconocida, a lo que Loki respondió con una amenaza de asesinarlo la próxima vez que lo intentara. Liderazgo y Manipulación Loki es un líder nato con una clara tendencia al control y al mando. Resulta complicado entender el proceso mental que hay detrás de sus tácticas por lo que normalmente sólo él entiende el porqué de las decisiones que toma. Se ha hecho claro públicamente que Loki tiene plena confianza en su liderazgo y en los objetivos que puede alcanzar con él, tanto como para haber dado por hecho que si Soujiro lo atacaba durante su estadía en Nisshoku podría haberlo derrotado con la ayuda de Galendrall. Otros roleros también han mostrado confianza en su liderazgo y es por eso que le dejan el cargo de líder cuando forman grupos a pesar de no ser el más fuerte. También ha demostrado ser muy estratégico y manipulador políticamente, tanto como para forjar alianzas con roleros con los que ha hablado un par de veces o reclutar roleros que pertenecen a otros grupos de rol, como en el caso de Galendrall. Un último despliege de la convicción que tiene en sus estrategias fue advertir a Soujiro de no subestimarlo más allá de la cuenta pues desde la última vez que pelearon ha tenido ''"una monumental cantidad de tiempo" ''para idear estrategias con las que asesinarlo. Alumnos Loki ha sido el Sensei de varios roleros y ha supervisado el entrenamiento de otros, incluyendo su antiguo líder Max. Su estilo de entrenamiento parece dejar marcas en la personalidad de aquellos que aprenden bajo su tutela en señal de haber "pertenecido" en algún momento a su staff, y es precisamente debido a ese estilo de entrenamiento que la mayoría de sus alumnos no desarrollan fidelidad hacia él, sino por el contrario, se le oponen o intentan asesinarlo, siendo el último caso el de Tensuke. Supervisar el entrenamiento de roleros novatos es uno de sus planes "a largo plazo" para aumentar su influencia y amasar más poder. No lo hace gratuitamente, pues a cambio de su tutelaje Loki exige disponer de la fuerza de su alumno cuando lo requiera, muy seguramente para cargar la balanza a su favor cuando se enfrente a otros S-Rank. "Las Santas" Se les conoce como "Las Santas" a la escolta personal de Loki. El grupo está conformado únicamente por mujeres. La razón por la que Loki optó por la creación de una escolta y derogar sus actividades ejecutoras a su grupo de "Santas" se debe a su letargo de dos años y medio. Loki ha admitido que acceder al poder que antes poseía ha sido un proceso moroso, por lo que ha creado mecanismos que equilibren las insuficiencias que ha experimentado en lo relacionado al combate y la coerción. Dimi, por su parte, ha comentado que su compañero es bastante capaz a pesar de no haber estado involucrado en el rol durante más de dos años, y que habría estado complacido de ver el poder de Loki durante su plenitud, a lo que Loki respondió que de haber conocido a Dimi durante su plenitud habría terminado matándolo. Las Santas están obligadas a llamarse entre sí "hermanas" y procuran moverse y llevar a cabo sus actividades siempre en conjunto. El nivel de pelea de sus miembros es en promedio el de un B-Rank, pero Perséfone, la vocero del grupo, ha decidido orientarse a que el poder del grupo combinado iguale al poder de un S-Rank (y que de lograrlo sería la primera vez que un poder de nivel S no pertenece a un único individuo, sino a una colaboración). El mismo Loki se refiere a ellas como sus "comedoras del abismo" aunque en realidad la estrategia de combate de Las Santas es sumamente diferente al de las comedoras del abismo. Por ejemplo, Las Santas están instruidas en ser sigilosas y de ser posible pasar por desapercibidas, a diferencia de las Comedoras del Abismo reales, quienes no asignan valor alguno a la secrecia. También Las Santas muestran suma preocupación entre sí y no abandonarían a una compañera malherida en combate para sobrevivir. Llama la atención las funciones que Loki les ha asignado a sus escoltas personales; por ejemplo, tienen la orden de asesinarlo en el momento que Loki ejecute la orden y de llevar cada una consigo una pieza del cuerpo de Loki. El propósito de esta acción es desconocido hasta ahora. El procedimiento para que una rolera sea aceptada como miembro de Las Santas es el siguiente: # Identificarse como mujer. # Haber asesinado por lo menos a un rolero del género masculino por alguna de las siguientes razones: infidelidad, despecho, fornicación, adulterio, venganza, poca rentabilidad, status. # Tener una inclinación favorable a la supremacía femenina. # Posesión y fascinación por algún artículo de estética o moda femenina de alto renombre y tener prueba de ello. # Demostrar indudable apoyo y aceptación a la comunidad LGTB. # Lealtad, aceptablemente condicional, hacia Ziegel Muveriffa Loki y aquellos protegidos por su nombre. En ocasiones Las Santas han actuado bajo su propio juicio en beneficio de ellas mismas. En una ocasión tuvieron un enfrentamiento con un miembro del Team Alpha, Safwan, con quien abiertamente Loki ha entablado una competencia por la supremacía del poder en AMBITIOUS. Sin embargo Las Santas no tuvieron éxito y estuvieron cerca de ser exterminadas de no haber sido por la intervención de los compañeros de equipo de Loki, Dimi y Genshou. Las Santas son un grupo que para los que conocen a Loki está lleno de ironías. En primer lugar Loki nunca se ha preocupado por no demostrar que es misógino en lo que al rol se refiere, y solía eliminar a las mujeres débiles que cruzaran su camino, mientras que ahora es precisamente un grupo de mujeres quienes lo rodean. Nair, la primera rolera que Loki consideró valiosa, no pertenece al grupo y no recibió invitación para hacerlo. Loki también criticó severamente la interacción de Galendrall con mujeres roleras, relación que ahora establece por su cuenta. Probablemente una de las razones por las que Loki decidió formar a Las Santas se debe a su relación con Perséfone, quien comparte el campo de estudio del rolero. Las Santas trabajan bajo una estructura de mando horizontal junto con su creador. Es decir, todas tienen voz y voto en la dirección del grupo, e incluso tienen la capacidad de vetar una decisión tomada por Loki si existe unanimidad por su parte en una votación. Perséfone suele ser la cara pública de Las Santas, mientras que sus hermanas suelen ser más herméticas. A pesar de que el grupo tiene una íntima relación con Loki, no pertenecen a AMBITIOUS de manera oficial aunque sí participan en las actividades de la organización. Las Santas son consideradas un outsourcing del Team Bravo en la opinión del Team Alpha, aunque hay planes para convertirlas en el tercer grupo de AMBITIOUS cuando se cumplan los protocolos y requisitos impuestos por el líder de AMBITIOUS. Perséfone y sus Hermanas han entablado combate con Loki en distintas ocasiones. Estos combates no han arrojado los resultados deseados, de acuerdo a la crítica de Perséfone, quien ha acordado ayudar a Loki a recuperar su fuerza pasada. A pesar de ello los combates sí han sido fructíferos en lo que respecta al uso de la calculadora de poder de Loki, y en su opinión, Las Santas son un grupo "prometedor". Historia "''The less said about that one, the better - even a stray thought may draw him." Loki es un rolero que nació enmedio de disputas y riñas. Aprendió las bases del rol de un hombre llamado Zithil, quien era un ferviente utilitarista. Aportes al Rol Cuantificadora de Poder Una de las aportaciones más importantes para Loki en el Rol, si no es que la más importante, es una calculadora de fuerza en la que ha trabajado a través de sus años como rolero. Básicamente la calculadora permite medir el poder de un rolero y arrojar un número representativo con base en una escala. Técnicamente la calculadora es capaz de decir qué rolero es más fuerte y hacer una jerarquía en base a esos datos. Este instrumento es producto de los años de combate y experiencia que Loki ha recopilado con otros roleros de varios tipos de rol. La creación de la calculadora tuvo una evolución. En un principio, Loki utilizó cada combate y cada nuevo oponente con el que tenía un enfrentamiento para descubrir cuáles eran las áreas y habilidades del rol que tenían una relación directa con el poder y con la percepción de ese poder. Cada combate ofreció a Loki una nueva perspectiva y reforzó otras que ya parecían haber formado una regla indispensable (como en su momento lo fue la velocidad). Tras haber realizado una lista con diferentes secciones de las características de roleros poderosos, Loki se concentró en descubrir la ponderación de cada una de esas características en la ecuación final. Es decir, qué aportaba más a la fuerza de un rolero. Ésta última parte tomó considerablemente más tiempo que la primera fase y Loki sólo la consultó con 1 rolero, el único S-Rank invicto del momento. La calculadora, su funcionamiento y sus resultados fueron tema de gran debate. Muchas veces tuvo fines políticos y en otras ocasiones fue la razón de graves conflictos y batallas (principalmente entre su creador y las personas a quienes había aplicado el instrumento, quienes estaban inconformes con el resultado). La calculadora más reciente creada por Loki es la más compleja y utiliza un sistema distinto a sus predecesoras. Hasta la fecha Loki no la ha utilizado en ningún rolero, razón que lo empujó a unirse a AMBITIOUS. Con el objetivo de calibrar y mejorar la calculadora, Loki buscó por su cuenta propia al grupo y ofreció su poder a cambio de voluntarios al experimento. Los resultados no han sido publicados y Loki los mantiene consigo mismo. Entrenamiento y descubrimiento de Roleros Loki mismo ha dicho que una de sus aportaciones más entretenidas, aunque no la que arrojó mejores resultados, fue su participación en el entrenamiento y ascenso de Shihuko Tensuke. Loki entrenó a Tensuke desde Genin hasta Jonin, y sólo habiendo obtenido ese nivel de poder es que Tensuke participó en varios de los eventos más importantes de rol relacionados con la Familia Shihuko. La fase final del entrenamiento de Tensuke fue llevada a cabo a manos de Shihuko Soujiro, ascendiendo un nivel de poder de S-Rank o cercano a ello. Por otro lado, fue Loki quién creó el puente entre dos organizaciones de rol enemigas, una de ellas comandada por Galendrall Scarte y la otra por el mismo Loki. Una vez reclutado, Galendrall también tomó un rol activo en los eventos relacionados con los S-Rank, dado que él mismo poseía ese nivel de poder. Loki ha comentado que "para un S-Rank, el descubrimiento de otro S-Rank siempre es interesante". Leyes de Rol para CRR y RR Loki es uno de los precursores del rol RR y también desarrolló varias reglas en conjunto con otros S-Rank. Los cambios en las reglas para rolear mejoraron enormemente la calidad del rol que practicaban en todos los círculos cercanos a las organizaciones en las que Loki formó parte y permitieron al rol madurar lo suficiente para hacerlo más congruente a las reglas y leyes de poder, movimientos, de técnicas, de velocidad y de prioridades de los combates. Personajes Naruto En rol Naruto el personaje predilecto de Loki es Sasori. La sinergía de Loki con Sasori fue ampliamente famosa y su manejo sobre las habilidades del Kugutsu No Jutsu también. Evidencia de su control del personaje fue vista en una pelea contra Max, quien utilizando a Pain, perdió la pelea tras ser despojado de todos los receptores de chakra de los Seis Caminos de Pain mediante hilos de chakra. Otros roleros expresaron también profunda molestia al enfrentar al Sasori de Loki, argumentando sobre la voluble fuerza del rolero con el personaje. La dedicación que Loki tuvo con Sasori fue de tal grado que él mismo creó 2 estructuras básicas para el roleo de su personaje: la asignación de movimientos de sus marionetas a cada uno de los dedos de la mano (de modo que otros roleros fueran capaces de predecir los movimientos de sus marionetas con base en los movimientos de los dedos de Sasori, una debilidad subrayada sobre el Kugutsu No Jutsu en el anime), y también un problema matemático real de integración que, de resolverse, permitiera al rolero asignarse la capacidad de crear un antídoto al veneno de Sasori. Sólo otro S-Rank, Soujiro, fue capaz de resolver la ecuación, por lo que Loki aceptó la inutilidad del veneno en contra de Sasuke Uchiha, el personaje de Soujiro. El estilo de combate de Loki, más evidente al utilizar a Sasori, era estrictamente lineal. Sus ataques y movimientos tendían a seguir líneas rectas y diagonales, una característica que ha permanecido con él desde su ascenso a Chuunin. La última vez que Loki usó a Sasori fue en 2012. En ese año Loki enfrentó en combate a Shihuko Soujiro, quien le derrotó con un ataque indudablemente letal. Inicialmente, Loki había decidido no volver a usar a Sasori dada su derrota y muy probable muerte, pero en abril del 2016 retomó al personaje tras redactar una monosaga en la que el rolero describe su derrota, las consecuencias de la pelea y la reconstrucción de su cuerpo y núcleo. Por ello, Loki ahora rolea utilizando un Sasori mucho más desgastado. En su roleo del personaje se aprecia que el ataque que le derrotó, Amaterasu, le dejó discapacitado. La voz de Sasori muestra consumir esfuerzo para no entrecortar su voz, muy al estilo del General Gravious de la saga Star Wars, así como irregularidades en su manejo de chakra y reducida vitalidad. Además, mantiene permanentemente dos marionetas invocadas que le asisten en su movimiento cotidiano además de un segundo núcleo en su pecho con el kanji de "eterno". Dimi y Genshou han resaltado que, aunque Sasori esconde su cuerpo y núcleos bajo una túnica negra, es evidente que Amaterasu aún está quemando su corazón, mientras que su segundo núcleo dirige un flujo constante de chakra curativo hacia su órgano, regenerándolo a la misma velocidad en la que Amaterasu lo consume. Por ende, Sasori mantiene en todo momento un circuito incesante de curación-destrucción de su único órgano vital. Aún así, hay ocasiones en las que el fuego de Amaterasu se extiende más rápido de lo que Sasori es capaz de curarse, reduciendo severamente todas sus habilidades como Shinobi. Bleach La fascinación de Loki por los venenos se materializa en Kurotsuchi Mayuri, el personaje icónico de Loki en Rol Bleach. Como Mayuri, Loki ha enfatizado extremos deseos de capturar roleros que, una vez analizados hasta su plena descomposición, aporten nuevos enfoques para pelear y avances en la creación de drogas útiles en combate. En ésto radica una diferencia notable entre los objetivos del desarrollo de drogas entre su personaje y sus propias ambiciones; mientras Mayuri crea drogas que "otorgan poderes" a quienes las ingieran (la droga del súper humano, la droga que permite ver el futuro), Loki prefiere el desarrollo de drogas que debiliten al enemigo hasta dejarlo demasiado exhausto como para ejercer resistencia a la voluntad de Loki (él mismo desarrolló el concepto de una droga que multiplicaba por 333 veces el consumo de Reryoku normal en cada acción y luego empujó a que el enemigo utilizara Bankai, de modo que automáticamente quemara sus reservas de energía, debilitando su Reiatsu al límite y dejándolo al borde de la muerte). Como Mayuri, Loki casi no participó por iniciativa propia en combates y prefirió enfocarse en el roleo de la mentalidad psicópata de su personaje y en sus experimentos. Algunos han sugerido que en realidad Loki debió utilizar a Kisuke Urahara como personaje, ya que con sus habilidades de combate y su interés por el desarrollo de artefactos éste parecía tener más congruencia con sus habilidades. Pero por su personalidad y por diversión (además de que la temática de anti héroe se ajusta más a él) Loki decidió elegir a Mayuri. One Piece En Rol One Piece el absoluto favorito de Loki es Donquixote Doflamingo. Ambos comparten razgos de personalidad y maneras de actuar y reaccionar similares; ambos tienden a la manipulación (análogamente visto en los hilos de Doflamingo y los hilos de chakra de Sasori), pierden los estribos fácilmente y consideran una gran humillación que otros más débiles crean ser capaces de vencerles. Dado que en Rol One Piece Loki tiene considerablemente mucho menos experiencia ha optado por limitarse a ser expectador de otros roleros del área y nunca ha combatido utilizando al personaje que escogió. Pokémon Loki es uno de los cuatro mejores entrenadores de la Isla Poni en la región de Alola, y es el líder del Gimnasio Veneno en la Liga del foro "Pokémon Sol y Luna". También es el nieto de la famosa entrenadora Agatha, la experta en pokémon de tipo Veneno y Fantasma, y miembro del Alto Mando de Kanto. Loki heredó de su abuela la mayoría de sus pokémon y gracias a ella se debe su fascinación por el tipo Veneno. Su pokémon favorito es el Gengar de su abuela y la mayoría de las veces se le ve acompañado por él, ya sea escondido en su sombra o flotando a su alrededor. No conforme con el enorme poder del pokémon estrella de Agatha (alrededor de lvl 70, cuando la mayoría de los pokémon de líderes de gimnasio es de lvl 50), Loki pasó una gigantesca cantidad de tiempo enseñándole a Gengar movimientos que son sumamente raros en ese pokémon, como lo es el movimiento de tipo lucha Contraataque, y que sólo posee él. Otros entrenadores del tipo Fantasma y Veneno han intentado replicar el movimiento de su Gengar sin éxito. Como líder de gimnasio ha criado y entrenado una gran variedad de pokémon de tipo veneno, estando muy cerca de poseer todas las especies de pokémon veneno que hay, faltándole Swalot, Garbodor, Vileplume, Ariados, Qwilfish y Dustox. Gracias a su colección de pokémon venenosos es uno de los proveedores de veneno más valorados por los PokéMart para la creación de Antídotos. También enfrentó y capturó a Nihilego en la "Crisis de los Ultraentes", como parte del equipo de respuesta ante la invasión del UE-Parásito en la Isla Poni, junto con los líderes del gimnasio Hada, Siniestro y Volador. Este combate fue particularmente difícil para Loki, aunque también bien recompensado; durante el combate contra UE-01, su Venomoth y Scolipede resultaron gravemente heridos defendiendo a la isla de un ataque del ultraente que habría resultado devastador para la flora y fauna local. Sin embargo al final de la pelea Loki fue capaz de capturar a Nihilego utilizando una de las Ente Ball, y siendo así el único entrenador en poseer un pokémon de tipo veneno de nivel legendario. Antes de ser reclutado como líder de gimnasio por Zeul, el actual Capitán de Melemele y líder del gimnasio Agua, Loki trabajaba como soldado en el Ejército de Kanto. En ese entonces aún no recibía a los Pokémon de Agatha y utilizaba un Arbok como pokémon predilecto. Se dice que en varias ocasiones utilizó los patrones hipnóticos de su Arbok para obtener información que debió ser recopilada mediante otros métodos menos agresivos. El vasto conocimiento de Loki sobre los pokémon, más aún del tipo Veneno, impresionó a Zeul y lo motivó a invitar al joven entrenador a tomar los exámenes para ser nombrado líder de gimnasio. Para su sorpresa Loki venció a los tres líderes de gimnasio que lo enfrentaron en el examen práctico y así se convirtió en el responsable del gimnasio Veneno de la Aldea Marina. Dado que su abuela y el profesor Oak tuvieron una relación muy cercana, Loki conoció a Azul desde pequeño pero nunca establecieron una relación amistosa o competitiva; Azul estaba completamente centrado en convertirse el mejor entrenador Pokémon, mientras que Loki estaba más interesado en descubrir los secretos de los pokémon Veneno. Para cuando Azul había completado la Pokédex, Loki pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo mejorando la potencia del veneno de su Nidorino, hazaña que logró antes de enfrentarse al líder del gimnasio Tierra, quien perdió la batalla confiado en la resistencia natural de sus pokémon al tipo veneno. Loki ha hecho público su interés en volverse miembro del Alto Mando en Alola, buscando alzar el renombre que heredó de Agatha y también el poder de los pokémon Veneno. Sin embargo ha tenido algunas disputas con el Alto Mando de Alola y tras perder un combate contra uno de ellos, Loki decidió regresar a su gimnasio y entrenar hasta volverse lo suficientemente fuerte como para dominar completamente a Nihilego y convertirse en el primer Campeón de la Liga de Alola. Estadísticas *Naruto (2010-2012) *Naruto (2015) * Afinidad Elemental Peleas Mayores #Ziegel M. Loki Vs Shihuko Tensuke (ganó). #Ziegel M. Loki Vs Shihuko Soujiro (perdió). #Ziegel M. Loki Vs Galendrall Scarte (ganó) #Ziegel M. Loki Vs Max (ganó). #Ziegel M. Loki Vs Shihuko Tensuke (Rol Naruto, Junio 2012) (inconclusa) #Ziegel M. Loki Vs Dimi Vs Genshou (sin resultado). Trivia *Loki es autodidacta. Al igual que Soujiro y Galendrall nunca tuvo un sensei y aprendió a rolear por sí mismo. *Es famoso entre sus compañeros por ser misógino. *Empezó a rolear cuando tenía 13 años. *Su estilo de liderazgo es muy semejante al de una dictadura. *Es uno de los roleros que más rápido subió de rango dentro de los estándares de su organización. Le tomó 3 meses ascender a Chunin, 3 más para ascender a Jonin y 2 para convertirse en S-Rank, cuando en general estos ascensos ocurren después de un par de años de entrenamiento. *Se desconoce de qué manera Loki entrena sus habilidades de combate. Él ha dicho que en realidad mejora sin hacer nada. *Su nombre está basado en el dios nórdico de la traición y el engaño, Loki. *Sus hobbies son entrenar roleros y recolectar información. *Su frase favorita es "Si no tomas el control, alguien más tomará control de ti." *El personaje de anime contra el que más desearía combatir es Jiraiya en Naruto y Sousuke Aizen en Bleach. *Su sueño es pertenecer al grupo más fuerte y famoso del rol. Probablemente se debe a ello su fascinación por Akatsuki. *Su canción es "Nomad" de Audiomachine. Quotes *''"Tu serás mi herramienta. Una arma a mi disposición." A Tensuke, aceptándolo como su alumno tras la destrucción de Konoha Revolution. *"¿Cuánto tiempo vas a permanecer de espectador?"'' A Soujiro durante su intento de asesinar a Loki desde dentro de Nisshoku. *''"¿Ves? Nisiquiera necesito esforzarme mucho para cortarte un brazo." A Tensuke, momentos antes de secuestrarlo para impedir que se uniera a Crimson Fangs. *"Quiero mantenerlos vigilados. Si alguno estornuda quiero saber quién le limpió los mocos."'' A Ameria Hyuugaishi, durante una negociación. *''"No sé cómo todos han sido tan tontos para permitirme acercarme si ya conocen mis intenciones." Loki hablando de su interacción con los demás roleros de su grupo. *"Supongo que puedes eliminar a Tensuke y vivir para que después nos encargemos del otro, ¿no?"'' Loki hablando con Galendrall acerca de la alianza Tensuke/Soujiro. *''"Finalmente alguien es inmune a mi manipulación."'' Loki hablando de un rolero con la capacidad de resisitir su mejor habilidad. *''"Tú no eres mi objetivo, así que, ¿porqué me atacarías? Peor aún, ¿porqué atacarías a alguien que no puedes vencer?" A Galendrall durante una conversación. *"Tu y Tensuke pueden combatir todo lo que quieran mi espada. Cuando lo hagan y la derroten entonces usaré mi cerebro."'' A Galendrall durante una explicación de las mejores habilidades de cada S-Rank. Referencias Category:S-Rank